


Sunday Mornings, I Will Love You Always

by TruceForest



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Modern Era, One Shot, Short One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, The Vampire Chronicles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lustat and Louis have a lazy Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings, I Will Love You Always

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen the movies so the characters may seem off oops.

"Ahhhh," Lestat had moaned out, he took the hand that was currently placed on Louis middle and stretched. Lestat and Louis had decided to start sleeping in a bed once they had made their relationship official because neither of their coffins were big enough to fit the both of them and they had wanted to be as close as possible while sleeping. Recently Louis and Lestat have decided they wanted a more slowed down life. Today was a cold, Sunday morning in Autumn and the two vampires were still in bed. Last night was rough, they had both got quite drunk and fucked like rabbits. "Are you sore today?" Lestat asked Louis. It had become a habit for Lestat to ask that, even though he knew Louis would be. "Yeah, a little," Louis said in a raspy voice, proving his tiredness. Louis had pushed the covers off his naked body getting up to go to the kitchen to get himself and Lestat coffee, he hadn't put on any clothing giving Lestat a full view of his ass. Although coffee had no effect on the two vampires they still drank the brew because it gave them something to do. After Louis had filled two mugs up to the brim with coffee he had brought them to his and Lesat's shared bedroom, handed one of them to Lestat and placed the other one on the small nightstand next to their king sized bed. Louis then crawled under the covers grabbing Lestat's coffee, setting it on the nightstand next to his own. Louis then proceeded to allow Lestat to wrap his arms around him. "This has been a very nice morning if I do say so myself," Lestat said to Louis. "Yeah says the guy who's ass isn't pounding and hasn't got out of bed all morning," Louis said in a grumpy voice. "Hey you know you love me," Lestat said in a cocky way. "Yeah I do," Louis replied giving a grin slowly letting his lips collide with Lestat in a kiss. The kiss started out as a simple peck, but quickly turned into sloppy kiss with all tongue. "I will always love you Louis," Lestat stated pulling away from the kiss. "As will I," Louis said in response.


End file.
